


I'm Not Leaving You Alone

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Hotels, M/M, Randy's his cheery self, Seth is struggling with feelings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After their HIAC match, Seth shows a rare sign of kindness when he pulls Randy from the cell.Have a story idea? Just want to ask a question? Go here!





	I'm Not Leaving You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Seth’s vision blurred as he crawled toward the door. Just a few more steps and he would be outside, the WWE Championship still around his waist. Oh, how wonderful that would be.

Seth turned to look at Randy, who was lying face down on the mat. Randy’s foot was twitching, a sign he wasn’t dead, but other then that, The Viper wasn’t moving.

Seth felt a little bad for Randy. Randy had lashed out at The Authority, angry at their chain of command, and Seth was the guy who had to, in Stephanie’s words, “teach him a lesson.” But in Seth’s humble opinion, Randy was getting oppressed for saying what everyone knew was true, and that just wasn’t fair.

Still, Seth knew that if he helped Randy, his world would be shattered. The storyline Triple H and Vince had concocted would be shattered, anyway. It was a truly amazing storyline, hampered only by the fact that it had caused Seth to develop feelings for his new rival.

When they weren’t beating the snot out of each other on TV, Seth and Randy got along pretty well. They didn’t talk much, but when they did, Seth felt like he had known Randy his whole life. Aside from Roman and Dean, Randy was the only true friend Seth had backstage. He got along fine with Triple H, Stephanie, and Vince, but that was a working relationship more then anything else, the relationship between a worker and his boss.

Randy’s head tilted upward, Seth silently registering the motion. If Randy wanted to, he could lunge across the cell and grab Seth’s boot, stopping him from winning. But Randy didn’t do that, because he didn’t have enough strength. Knowing this, Seth took one last deep breath before plunging forward out of the darkness into the light of the area that was ringside. Or, in this case, cell side.

The bell rang, the crowd cheered, and Seth fell into the arms of J&J Security. The WWE Championship in his arms, Seth smiled, out of breath and sweaty. All he wanted to do now was to just drive home and sleep for twelve hours.

But when Seth got up and started to walk, the image of Randy flashed back into his mind. Stopping in his tracks, Seth slowly turned around and looked at the sad heap that was Randy Orton, lying in the cell without a care in the world. Shaking his head, Seth handed his title to Joey Mercury and started to move back toward the cell.

The crowd tittered in confusion, Seth knowing that Triple H was probably yelling backstage for someone to stop him. But for him, it didn’t matter, because all that he cared about was seeing if Randy was okay.

Pulling the cell door open, Seth stepped inside and crossed the mat toward Randy, waiting for him to get planted with an RKO. But Randy didn’t move, his foot still twitching and so, before the warning bells in his head could fully operate, Seth placed a hand on Randy’s shoulder and shook him.

Randy slowly stirred, his foot slowing in the process. Continuing to rub Randy’s shoulder, Seth whispered,

“Randy? You okay?” Randy looked up at Seth, anger appearing on his face, and Seth quickly said, “The match is over! The match is over, Randy.”

“Then why are we still in the cell?” Randy groaned, sounding like he had water in his mouth. The Viper began to cough, Seth patting him on the back, then Randy froze. “Does the crowd know what’s happening?”

“How out of it are you, Randy?” It was a serious question. Shaking his head, spitting as he did, Randy looked up at Seth and whispered, his eyes red from being exhausted,

“We’re supposed to be rivals, Sethie (Seth’s ears turned bright red at that). Why are you helping me?”

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Seth whispered. It sounded stupid and strange, but it was all Seth could think of. Cupping Randy’s face in his arms just enough to not make the moment look romantic, Seth smiled. “Do you hear me, Randy? I’m not leaving you alone.”

“That’s good to hear.” Randy coughed again, signaling to Seth that they needed to move. His knees cramped from kneeling, Seth slowly helped Randy to his feet, ignoring the fact that they were both majorly breaking kayfabe. At the moment, it didn’t matter.

Seth got a little worried as he crossed the cell with Randy. Randy was very out of it, and Seth did not want to drop him. When they reached the door, Seth whispered to Randy,

“Stairs.”

“Got it.” Randy rolled out of the ring and clung to the floor as Seth followed. Helping The Viper to his feet again, Seth whispered to Randy as they left the arena together,

“You’re gonna be fine, Randy. I’ll make sure of it.” Then Seth bit his tongue for making a promise he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep.

Backstage, Seth propped Randy against the wall and asked his friend,

“What do you need, Randy?”

“Water,” Randy coughed. Nodding, Seth went to the locker room, fished a water bottle from the bottom of Randy’s bag, and filled it to the top, making sure Randy got as much water as he needed.

Randy took the bottle from Seth’s hand when he returned. Sipping quickly, Randy watched Seth rather creepily as he drank. After a minute or two, Seth said to Randy quietly,

“I’m going to go change, but let me know if you need anything.” Randy continued to sip on his water, so taking that as a yes, Seth turned around. Before he had even taken five steps, however, Randy called Seth back to reality.

“Stay.” Randy barely croaked the word out, but Seth understood it. Turning back around, The Architect asked politely, 

“Why, Randy?”

“So I can thank you for helping me,” Randy replied. The answer was strange, but Seth stupidly believed it. Sitting back down on the floor in front of Randy, Seth didn’t speak as The Viper slowly passed him the water bottle. After a few seconds, Randy whispered, “I’m sorry, Seth.”

“About what?” 

“About fooling you.”

“What do you mean?” Seth chuckled. Randy didn’t respond, his lips moving too softly for Seth to comprehend. Seth leaned closer, desperate to hear what Randy was saying, then The Viper struck.

Randy slowly leaned forward and opened his mouth, his eyes going to Seth’s lips. Seth knew exactly what was coming, and to his credit, he tried to pull away, but Randy was too quick. Speeding up a tiny bit, Randy rested his lips on Seth’s and closed his eyes, Seth copying the gesture without reason. 

Smiling a little, Randy pushed into a kiss. Seth kept his eyes closed and tried to process the kiss, not sure what to say or do. Why was Randy kissing him  _ now _ ?

Randy’s arms coiled themselves around Seth like a snake, his hands resting on Seth’s back. Seth shook his head, signaling for Randy to stop, but Randy just pressed into the kiss harder. Losing his patience, Seth bit Randy’s tongue in response, generating a tiny yelp from his friend.

Randy’s hands flew over his mouth when he pulled away, shooting Seth a look. Seth swallowed, generating a smile from Randy. His eyes sparkling, Randy laughed,

“Thank you for that, Seth,” then stood up and walked down the hall, kicking over the open water bottle as he left.

Seth slowly wiped up the water, his tears dripping onto the floor. Why did Randy have to be such a jerk? Why did he have to lure Seth in? And most importantly, why did Seth care?

Because deep down, Randy was Seth’s friend, and Seth cared about him. That was the problem, one Seth needed to fix.

After changing and spending a couple of hours alone so he could think, Seth drove to the hotel Randy was staying at, suddenly glad he had spent an hour listening to Randy yap about food and hotel service. 

Running Randy’s room number through his head, Seth didn’t even bother going to the elevator, instead taking the stairs two at a time. By the time he had reached the door to Randy’s room, Seth was out of breath, which didn’t help his case any. There was no way Randy was going to listen to a guy he obviously liked if Seth was out of breath.

When Seth reached Randy’s door, he sat down against it, crying lightly. Seth’s feelings for Randy were….complicated. Yes, he had experienced a crush on Randy before, but it had been tiny, and Seth had never expected it to go anywhere anyway. Now things had changed.

“Just tell him, Randy.” Seth’s head jackknifed up, startled. Randy was inside his room, talking to himself. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but Seth was still startled nonetheless. “Just tell him how you feel instead of doing stupid stuff like kissing him.”

“At least your acting skills haven’t died,” Seth snapped loudly enough that Randy could hear him through the door. Randy’s feet thumped loudly on the floor, causing Seth to smirk. At least his tongue-lashing skills hadn’t faded.

“What are you doing here, Seth?” Seth could feel Randy’s body heat pressing against the door and his back. Swallowing, Seth replied, his voice breaking,

“I didn’t want to leave this unresolved.” 

“Of course you did,” Randy chuckled. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s just...you and I are so different, Seth, and the difference is, you actually care about people. To me, they’re just….things that need to be pushed aside.” Seth shook his head, cold tears streaming down his face again. What Randy had said was horrible, but he wasn’t wrong. Seth knew that better then anyone.

“Can I come in?” Seth muttered, voice shaking. Randy clicked his tongue, chuckling, then stood up and obliged. He didn’t warn Seth, however, resulting in The Kingslayer thumping to the floor when the door swung open.

Randy dragged Seth into his hotel room, then shook his head and chuckled again. Seth stared into Randy’s eyes, his heart exploding. Was he really in love with this man?

Randy stepped over Seth and closed the hotel room door. Smirking, Seth decided to return the favor from earlier. When Randy turned back around, Seth grabbed him by the ankle with his feet, tripping The Viper and pulling him on top.

A grin appeared on Randy’s face, an evil grin. Slowly leaning forward, he bit the side of Seth’s face harshly and lovingly. Seth actually giggled at this, his heart beating a million miles an hour. His mind still wasn’t sure about his feelings, but his body...his body was very sure.

“Huh,” Randy chuckled. “So you do actually like me.” Seth was ready to respond, but before he could, Randy shoved one hand under his shirt and started drumming his fingers up and down Seth’s back. It wasn’t an actual tickle, but Seth still laughed like a little kid anyway. Randy smiled, genuinely happy this time, and that caused Seth to smile too.

Randy stopped drumming his fingers, but when he removed his hand from Seth’s back, The Kingslayer used it as leverage to pull his friend toward him. Their lips crashing together, both men smiled. There were still some things to sort out, but for right now, they had everything they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
